Vacations All I never Wanted Crossover
by Angel May Cry
Summary: Hellsing and Final Fantasy X crossover. The vacation Hellsing planned didn't go so right. Please R&R. Chapter 2 is done.
1. Hellsing didnt expect this for shore

Vacations all I never wanted

Hellsing and Final Fantasy X crossover

  


Disclaimer-I do not own, Hellsing or Final Fantasy X or any other copy written/trademarked things

~************************************************************************************~ 

For a long while now after the defeat of Incognito and somehow ending the FREAK chip problem, Hellsing barely had any action. It was getting boring, there was never too much to do anymore. Everyone wanted something to happen. They were all cooped up in the manor and were sick of it. One day Walter suggested a trip to somewhere. Integra, Seras, and Alucard agreed. On a private plane, they were heading to Australia. The plane ride was quite smooth. Then, in a split second the plane seemed as if it was hitting some heavy turbulence and it crashed down to the ground. It didn't seem so good for all of them. The last that they saw was themselves flying out the plane heading toward the ground and then a white light appearing and blinding them.

~*****~

It as another beautiful day in Luca, the sun was shining, the waves slowly crashed against the shore line, and people were playing blitz ball non stop. Wakka, now retired from blitz, was helping train members of the Luca Goers for the upcoming tournament next season. Somehow the sport cleared thoughts of sin attacking while training and playing. As one of summoner Yuna's guardians, Wakka had to retire in order to help her defeat sin. In the midst of helping everyone out someone yelled out,

"Wakka, look! There are 4 bodies at the shoreline! They weren't there a second ago."

Wakka rushed over to the panicking man to see. He had no idea who these people were. They didn't even look like regulars. They didn't even dress like anyone in Spira does or ever did to his or anyone else's knowledge. Wakka knelt down in front of all them to see if they were alive. Before he could lay a hand on one body, it stirred. 

"Where am I?" It was Integra "Who are you? W-what happened? I-..."

"You're in Luca. I'm Wakka, and my friend found you and these other people laying right here on this shore line."He replied

"Luca? Where the hell is that? Never have I heard of it." She sat up and dusted some sand off of her

"Uh, in Spira." Wakka was dumbfounded "Where are you from?"

"Spira? I never heard of it. I come from England." Integra was just as confused as Wakka

"Are all your marbles there, ya? There is no place called England in Spira."

"I didn't mean in Spira. I meant in the whole world."She thought HE was crazy

"What do you mean by earth?" Wakka was thinking maybe they encountered sin and possibly this "earth" and "England" were some place from 1,000 years ago that no one knew about.

"We live on the earth remember? What is wrong with you?" Integra was getting annoyed

"Uh, I think you might have encountered Sin, ya."

"Sin? Everyone sins."

"No, no. The monster Sin. See, my friend Tidus, he did and got thrown into here but he's from 1,000 years ago. He didn't come from any England or Earth though."

Then Alucard came awake. "Master, are you alright?"

"Yes and no."

Wakka explained everything to him and all the others as they awoke.

"This is the future?" Alucard asked

"This is only what I think brotha. I mean, Sin might be able to transfer people from different worlds or whatever. I don't know that much, ya. Nobody does." Wakka answered scratching his head

"Um, We don't blend in do we?" Seras noticed

"We should get you some clothes so you don't look so different." Wakka suggested

"Oh my." Walter was puzzled

They were all confused. No one understood anything. Nothing made sense. Wakka led all of them to his hut where thy could get some clothes. They weren't comfortable with anything. They were defiantly not ready for this. This wasn't the vacation they were looking forward too. 

Integra thought and said out loud, "Vacation is all I never wanted."

~************************************************************************************~

Please review with what you think. I know it seems boring. It get's better though. Believe me. I just didn't want to throw too much out right away.

  



	2. adapting to new surroundings

Vacations All I never wanted

Chapter 2: Adapting to new surroundings 

usual disclaimers apply

  


While Wakka was showing them all the cloths Integra raised her brow and snickered. Alucard looked at her and they spoke through their eye contact. Seras thought the outfits were nice and wouldn't mind wearing one. She chose a short, and primitive fabric skirt with a red tube top with green designs that looked tribal almost. Alucard being a vampire, knew he didn't have to change. Lucky him. Walter felt he had to take something. He chose a pair of green shorts that went a little past his knees and a white tank. Then Integra was left.

"Are you gonna wear something or light or get heat stroke?" Wakka tried to make her wear something "What about you, man? You got that big coat, and a hat, and pants, ya."

Alucard chuckled, "I don't need anything. I'm a vampire."

"A WHAT!?" Wakka shouted "You're joking, right?" Alucard showed his fangs, "Oh, ok, man, don't go crazy and start drinking peoples' blood, ok, ya?"

"Don't worry about me." said Alucard with a small smile

"I refuse to wear any of this." Integra said 

"What are you going to do master, wear your underwear?" Alucard teased

"Alucard!" she sneered "Don't you have anything...less revealing?"

"Um. Are you like nervous someone is gonna see you and not like it or somethin'?" Wakka asked

"I don't wear things like this and never did or planned too." she answered

She stared at the few outfits left. She decided she had to choose. She decided on a blue top that covered only her chest and the bottom piece was two long pieces of fabric held together by two strings, on each side. It covered the front and the back, not even a bit of the sides of her legs .She was disgusted about it, but the others left wouldn't even cover her backside.

"Well, master, how different." Alucard teased her again

She said nothing and walked out to find somewhere to change in private. When she came back everyone stared at her. She had a perfect figure, all the right curves, she was more curvy than most women who show themselves are. A few of the men walking around kept looking at her. Her hair had also fallen down completely flat at the top of her head and flowed strait down. Seras was being stared at almost just as much. Then as they all stood there, summoner Yuna was walking up to the crowd.

"Hello. Are you new here? I'm Summoner Yuna." She introduced herself in a soft voice 

Wakka said, "Yeah, very new. Very different too. Get Tidus, Kimahri, Auron, Rikku, and Lulu. I think a few things should be explained." 

Wakka told everyone about how they all got there. Then Everyone tried to explain Yuna's pilgrimage and defeating sin. Wakka informed them that Yuna needed a few more guardians, she was ready to go to the Zanarkand Ruins. Integra ordered all of them to join Yuna. They needed some action. Integra's weapon of her choice was one of Kimahri's Spears, she picked out the Astral spear, and for protection, she picked Lulu's Phantom bangle. Seras got Rikku's Buster claw and curative targe. Alucard and Walter fortunately had their weapon, but Walter being human needed protection of some sort, he had gotten Wakka's Lucid arm guard. They were ready for action. 

They all boarded Cid's airship and flew to the zanarkand ruins. They all sat around a fire in silence, thinking. Would Yuna die? Tidus, could he find a way to kill sin forever, and more so keep Yuna alive. Integra was still trying to figure out what had happened in the first place. Alucard was only concerned about keeping Integra safe during all of this. Even as a vampire, he was never exposed to beings like this. Seras wanted to go back to England, things were bad enough for her not being used to being a vampire. All Walter thought about was how would they get back home and what could be happening while they're missing. 

They had to move on. The group got up and began into the dome. As soon as they set foot inside, a battle arose. There in front of all of them were a behemoth, an ahriman, and a dark flan. Yuna and the others decided to let the newcomers learn how it's done. 

"I'll take this one out." Integra said looking, staring down the flan. She ran u to it at full speed and slashed it with the spear in a crescent angle. The flan was barely effected.

"Flans are weak against melee attacks. You use magic." Lulu informed as she cast a fire spell. In that one shot, the flan melted to the ground. Integra sighed and shook her head.

Alucard took out his black guns, crossed his arms and fired at both fiends simultaneously. The behemoth fell to the ground, yet the bullet just angered the ahriman. His guns were not as effective as hoped. Walter pulled out his wires and threw one out. It fell to the ground, They were learning fast. Their next battle was of 2 YKT-11s.Alucard aimed his gun at one on the left. A third eye appeared on his hat and made dead bulls eye. Alucard kept shooting till it was silenced. During the shooting, the one on the right ran up to Integra, lifted it's leg up, ready to smash her head. In instinct, she ducked and rolled out of the way. She most likely wouldn't have survived that. She then threw her spear at Alucard's foe and helped defeat it. The whole time, Seras hid in the distance. She wasn't ready.

For the next battle, Rikku dragged Seras up. She had to learn. Waiting to kill her was a mandragora. It was a plant, she knew a fire spell would kill it, but also it was organic and could be harmed by weapons. She ran up to it and smashed it with her claw. The massive plant squeaked and took some damage. No one noticed, Walter was gone, no where to be seen. Alucard shot at it once, the plant was dying. Integra then finished it off with a stab. 

"Some vacation." Seras said catching her breath

"You are doing well. You have a lot of stamina and strength, you should do fine." complimented Auron

"It's like just being born and learning all over again." chuckled Alucard

They went through a few more aggressive battles, then they notice Walter was gone. Frantically they split up to look for him. In only a moment Seras shrieked. Walter was dead. Apparently a fiend killed him. Integra's eyes welled up and she sobbed with Seras. Her loyal friend, gone. Alucard held his head low. Yuna then decided she had to do a sending. She danced and danced. Tidus hated it. He wished no one would die to fiends or Sin. It drove him even more to kill sin for eternity. This place, this new life, it was hell. Nevertheless, they had to move on, adapt to death as this, adapt to fighting, adapt for they may never return to England again. Now, Integra was driven as well, to avenge Walter by killing Sin, the fiends would never have came and killed him if there was no Sin. 

"Hellsing isn't just killing undead anymore is it?" Seras said through her tears

Integra shook her head. Alucard knelt beside her and held her close, trying to comfort her. Everything seemed to get worse every second they were in Spira.


End file.
